We Were Beyond Saving
by MelonDrop-Sensei
Summary: Haruhi is plagued with doubts when her and Tamaki's relationship goes into a stalemate. He always puts work over her, and quite frankly- she's sick of it. So, she decides to confide in one of the only people she feels she can trust. Hikaru Hitachiin. What Haruhi doesn't know, is that he craves her, relishes her, and wants her. And she isn't making it easy to resist temptation.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone ;) My name is MelonDrop-Sensei, and it's very nice to meet you all. I applaud your wise decision to take a look at my first written story on Fanfiction. I would just like to let you all know ahead of time that I DEVOUR reviews. It's what will most likely give me encouragement to continue updating, because not only do I write to improve my skills…I also do this to entertain my readers . ^^ As for Beta Readers, I'm hoping to employ some soon. Maybe after I get a couple chapters up that is ;) But anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of "We Were Beyond Saving" and review to let me know what you thought of it. ~Happy Reading!

_**The Classic Beginning**_

"For once, I'd actually like to see him get here _on time_." Renge growled, while irritably tapping her spoon in the cup of coffee. It's black liquid sloshed around in the mug, making me worry whether or not the contents would spill all over the restaurant table. "It's only ten minutes Renge, jeesh give the guy a break." So I say, but honestly? My frustration was just about reaching it's limit as well. I couldn't dare to keep my eyes from straying to the gold watch encircled on my wrist.

_ Okay…maybe not ten minutes. More like thirty._

My subconscious growls in irritation, and I struggle to keep the stewing anger from ruining my breakfast. I'd already sent him three text messages, two voicemails, and still no reply. Renge sits across the table from me, dressed in a light cotton t-shirt and jeans. Summer wear really suits her, and I thank God everyday that she no longer indulges in her cosplay obsession.

"Didn't you say that he was supposed to be here at 10:30?" She swishes her long, faun- colored hair over her shoulder and narrows her eyes at me. "Seriously, if I were you I could never put up with waiting for him all the time." I smile gently at her, remembering to remind myself it'd been ages since Renge had put herself into a long-term relationship. The girl had sworn off men after her last boyfriend cheated on her with a guy, and I didn't really blame her. However, I'd been taken since my last year of High School at Ouran. So although mine and Renge's priorities were different, I always had to keep in mind our views on men.

"Tamaki works a lot hours Renge, I wouldn't really blame him for being late." I say, while flippantly opening up a small package of sweetener and stirring it into my coffee. Yes, it does sound like I'm making excuses for him- and to be straight about it, I really couldn't tell if it was right or wrong anymore. "This would be different if I asked for you both to meet me here," She takes a quick sip of her coffee, and continues. "But he's the one who planned this! I have important matters too you know, it's not like I just have all this free time sitting around." Renge mutters into her coffee, obviously displeased with the taste. "And of all places, it just had to be a commoner coffee shop."

I raise my eyebrow in mock insult, and she catches herself. "Oh I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean that as an insult to you." Renge's brown eyes plead with apology and I laugh. "It's alright, I'm long used to those jabs by now. How much do you think I endured during the Host Club all those years ago?" The relief on her face is apparent and she sighs. "Sorry, I'm just so used to the high life."

_Oh I know, better than anyone actually._

"So do you know what he wants to talk about?"

My attention shifts from my inner subconscious' thoughts and focuses back on Renge. "I'm actually not quite sure. With all the recent openings, I haven't been able to talk to him lately." Renge blinks at me, obviously confused by my statement. "What do you mean? Don't you at least see him every day?" Disappointment stabs my chest, and I'm pretty sure Renge can see the desperation on my face. "Haruhi? Are you sure everything's alright? I mean, I'm no expert on these things- but I'm pretty sure I can tell when someone's down in the dumps."

I push back a lock of my brown hair, and stare at my half eaten blueberry muffin.

"It's not that at all Renge. I just miss him is all, and I'm probably feeling lonely." This to my own regret was true. It wasn't that Tamaki and I half-assed our relationship, we just never had time for each other. Or more like, ever since the past year he never has time for me. I couldn't really blame all that on him though. After all, his grandmother made sure he was _**completely**_ consumed with his work 24/7.

"Well you'll be seeing him this morning, and you can talk to him then. That is, _**if**_ he ever gets here." Renge rolls her eyes sarcastically and stabs at her raspberry donut repeatedly with a fork. Sometimes I envy her, but only for her spontaneity. "He'll be here, just give him a little more time." I say soothingly, hoping that Tamaki didn't inspire any more of Renge's wrath. Otherwise _**he**_ just might end up with a fork in the butt.

Renge's gaze flicks quickly around the restaurant and stops particularly on a certain spot. "Well hello, it's about damn time!" The café door opened, causing a loud bell to go off and let the staff know they had another customer. I turn around in my seat, desperately trying to see over the high leathered fabric of the booth. Curse me and my short midget disease. But by the release of tension in Renge's shoulders I can only tell who the visitor is.

"Tamaki! Over here!" I raise my hand above the booth and wave it about.

Soft, graceful footsteps grow closer to our spot, and my stomach clenches out of nervousness. How long has it been since we last sincerely talked? On my part, it feels like forever ago. Immediately out of habit, I slide over closer to the window so that he'll have a spot next to me. Just as soon as I get comfortable, I turn my head to see brown hazel eyes staring down at me. The funny thing is, they are _locked _directly to my figure- and I blush under his heated gaze.

"Hi there." He smiles gently.

My heart flutters, recognizing his voice. "Hello…..Hikaru."

He breaks into an earsplitting grin and brushes his long sun fire hair out of his face. "Nice to see you recognize me at least." I nod surruptiously, and peek at Renge…who to no surprise is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Darn her and her sneaky tricks! "Renge? What's going on here?" I ask politely, trying to keep the strain out of my voice.

"Oh this?" She gestures to Hikaru, who remains standing by the table. "I figured since Tamaki was coming, the more the merrier! Oh-ho-ho-ho!" She laughs obnoxiously, covering her mouth behind her hand. The more the merrier? Was she crazy? I look over to Hikaru, who seems bothered by all the stares directed at our table. "Um, look…" He shifts awkwardly back and forth on his feet and glances at me. "I told Renge when she called me up that I didn't want to interrupt on your meeting, but she _insisted_ that you would want me to come." My cheeks flush in embarrassment, and I secretly imagine skewering Renge with a pitchfork. Oh why did she have to make things more complicated?

"You can stay Hikaru; don't feel awkward on Haruhi's account." Renge snips, sending an evil glare to all the customers who quickly turned their heads down out of sheer fear. "Besides, despite the twitchy looks on her face- I think she's more than relieved to have an extra friend help her face Tamaki."

My mouth snaps open, leaving me completely speechless.

"I-I do not need any help f-facing him! I'm practically 21 for Christ's sake!" I stutter out my words stupidly, feeling the shock of Renge's utter betrayal. Her and her nosy self, jeesh- just when was I going to be able to solve my problems on my own? "You should be thanking me!" Renge laughs, taking a quick gulp of her coffee, and slamming it on the table. Suddenly, out of nowhere the laughter in her eyes dies down, and slowly her lips form into a hard line. Renge's face turns sincere and apologetic. "Listen, I'm sorry Haruhi. I know it's not really any of my business to be getting in-between your relationship with you and Tamaki. But I'm your friend, and I'm sincerely worried about you."

Her tone takes me by surprise, and I feel a soft thump in the booth reverberate beside me. I know he's sitting next to me and the thought of him being so close makes me uneasy. "Don't be mad at her Haruhi," He insists gently. I glance up at Hikaru, really taking him in for the first time in the past year. His face has matured into that of a man, with sharp angles and a clean shaven jaw. His hair is a little longer than it usually was in Ouran, but it fits him. And, oh? Is that Old Spice I was smelling?

"I'm serious Haruhi. You've haven't even contacted each other in weeks. How on earth do you know what's going on with him?" Renge's question launches me out of my state of suspension with Hikaru's looks and I flush. "Just because I tell you a lot Renge, doesn't give you the right to call an intervention." Hurt flashes across her face for only a few brief seconds, followed by a stubborn look. "Even I can see it Haruhi. He's obviously avoiding you, even if it's unintentional."

Sudden irritation digs underneath my skin, and immediately I'm angry. But not at Renge or Hikaru. No, not them. The anger is directed towards myself. Seriously? Am I so immature that I need two people outside my lifestyle to tell me what's wrong with my relationship? I stare at Renge impassively, knowing that she only did this for my sake. I mean, if I wasn't going to own up to it- then how would I ever be able to talk to Tamaki again?

I shudder involuntarily and drop my head down onto the table.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru's concerned voice pokes and prods at my subconcious. I peek up at him from the table and frown. "I don't know what other people would do in this situation." He looks at me in surprise, and then softly pats my shoulder. "That's fine if you don't Haruhi, because you're not _other people. _You're you." As cheesy as it sounds, his words soothe me and I smile like a goof. "Did I ever tell you that you're good at cheering people up?" He blinks, and then scratches his head in embarrassment. "Plenty of times."

"It's been awhile Hikaru." I absently say.

He looks down uneasily, as if restraining himself. "Yeah, it has been."

Forgetting Renge's presence, I continue on. "I never did apologize for what Tamaki said to you." He avoids my gaze, keeping his eyes focused on the salt and pepper shakers sitting on the table. "You don't have to apologize on his account. It was my fault for kissing you out of the blue like that." The memory comes back full force and I blush. "You never did tell me why you did that."

His heated gaze suddenly turns from the table and glues directly onto me. Immediately my heart is lurching into my mouth, and somehow I regret bringing up the subject. "I think that's pretty obvious don't you think?" He whispers huskily, drilling his hazel eyes into mine.

My ribcage feels like it filled full with butterflies, and that's when I realize I'm holding my breath.

_ *Cough*_

"Hello? Um guys? I'm still here!" Renge waves stupidly between us. We both jump at her gesture and quickly avoid one another's eyes. _Oh God that was embarrassing! _Just what in the heck am I letting myself get so worked up for? This is Hikaru! One of Tamaki's friends! My friend!

_Hello? Earth to dumbass! You are still with Tamaki remember?_ My subconscious sneers at me, and looks on with disgust. She's not the only one discontent with me. I quickly shake off my restlessness and face Renge. "So what exactly was your plan today? Corner Tamaki and I with all your wisdom and questions?" Renge rolls her eyes, and throws a sweetener package at me. "Oh quit being crabby. I wasn't going to say anything about it."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Really now? So what was the point of bringing Hikaru here?" I can feel his weight shift in the booth, obviously uncomfortable with me including his name in on the conversation. Renge stares at me like I'm stupid. "Haruhi, I thought you were supposed to be smart." I grit my teeth in irritation and look out the window. "Is that meant to be an insult?"

"Um, I just gonna….yeah, go to the bathroom." Hikaru awkwardly excuses himself and rushes off to the men's room. Renge watches him as he leaves, and when he disappears behind the door- she sighs. "Oh for the dear life of me, planning all this is making my head hurt." She nuzzles her fore head gently with her fingers and stares at me. "Do you really want to know why I invited him?"

I nod easily, and lean back against the booth.

Renge looks at me for a couple more seconds and then residually groans. "I know you're smart Haruhi, but when it comes to boys- you are absolutely clueless." She leans her face against her forearm and continues to talk. "I told Hikaru to come here, because despite their friendship- he drives Tamaki absolutely crazy."

"Crazy?" I ask, confused.

"Jealousy. He drives him mad with jealousy Haruhi." I blink a couple of times, taking in her words. The idea plays around in my head and finally with a click, I understand what she's getting at. "No way, Renge. Tamaki doesn't entertain that kind of thing." She winks at me excitedly, and snaps her fingers. "And that my dear Haruhi, is why you don't understand boys. Don't get me wrong, Tamaki is nice at heart- but he's still of the male gender. With Hikaru and Kaoru hanging around you 24/7 in Ouran, it wouldn't surprise me if he gained a little urgency for possession over you. It's a guy thing." She waves her hand like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"This leads up to of course, why I invited Hikaru. Do you understand now?"

For me, this is waaaaaay too much information to process. Who knew Renge could be such a control freak? And a master puppeteer at that? I shiver at the revelation and watch as her trademark smile she must've stolen from the twins pop up on her face. Cheshire grin or not, sometimes this woman scared the hell out of me.

Suddenly, a vibration from my pocket causes me to nearly fall out of the booth.

"Holy Jesus!" I exclaim, wishing my nerves were less frazzled than they already were. "Who is that?" Renge inquires curiously, leaning over the table to get a look at my cellphone screen. I yank it back, praying that she could learn to keep her nose out of my business. "I don't know yet Renge, geesh." Sliding out the keyboard, I quickly go to my message board and see 1 inbox sitting there waiting for me. My gut clenches in anticipation, as I realize it's from Tamaki. Deciding to just go with it, I randomly click the enter button and prepare myself as I read.

Subject: Regarding our Meeting

Time: 11:32 a.m.

From: Tamaki

Message: Haruhi, I regret to say I won't be able to see you and Renge today. Grandmother had another pull at the office, and so I was sent out on a three day business deal in Berlin. I'll be back as soon as I can to spend time with you.

My chest constricts with disappointment and I slump into the seat. Not even an I love you or I'm sorry? The least he could've done was call me to explain. Not send a stupid text message! I sigh irritably, and toss my cellphone onto the table. "Let me guess," Renge says. I bit my lip angrily, and glare at her. "Do you always have to comment on everything?" I snap.

"Yes, I do. And I'm guessing by your suddenly criminal mood that he flaked out on us."

I stew in the booth seat and cross my arms sullenly. "He was suddenly flown out to Berlin for some apparent reason, it's his _grandmother's _doing." The air remained silent, tentative even as Renge and I sat quietly in the booth. After several minutes of angsty silence, Renge finally broke the stalemate. "He'll be gone for another three days, maybe even a week Haruhi."

"I know."

"Then I have a great idea."

Oh no. Renge, with a great idea? Hardly ever the case. But right now, I wasn't in a very good mood to talk about Tamaki anymore so even though I knew I was going to regret it- I reluctantly leaned forward to listen. "This weekend, the Hitachiin family is throwing a bash to celebrate their new fashion line coming out. Why not come with me? Or," She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You could go with Hikaru."

I blanched at her suggestion, and in return almost spilled coffee down the front of my blue jean pants. "Renge! Jeesh, why are you so gung-ho about sticking Hikaru and me together like the chocolate and marshmallows on a smore?" Renge giggles, and points at me. "First of all, **NEVER** use that reference again. It's horrible. And two, I think it'd be great if you went with Hikaru. "

"Why? I mean, things are still a little awkward between us Renge. What happened last year almost ruined our friendship, plus Tamaki and him are still recovering from that."

I explain, while glancing towards the men's bathroom just in case Hikaru shows up out of the blue. Renge raises her eyebrow and tsks her finger at me. "Okay, let me tell you a little secret Haruhi. What I saw just earlier? That moment between you and Hikaru? There were definitely some fireworks in there, and don't try to act like I'm out of my mind because you know it too."

I flush tomato red, and duck my head down. "Thanks for reminding me Renge, I wanted to forget that." Twiddling my thumbs, I don't notice until Renge's fingers are right next to mine. "Why would you want to forget it? Haruhi, I'm sorry if this offends you- but you deserve better."

"And Hikaru is better?" I whisper, unsure of myself.

"Hikaru, Tamaki, any other guy- I don't care. You just deserve to be with someone who will stay with you and take care of you when you need it." I look up at Renge to find she's being truly sincere, and for the first time I realize how thankful I am to have her. Not many people socialize with me because I'm too simple-minded.

I smile at her fondly and clasp her hand. "Thanks Renge."

"You are so welcome my dear," She giggles girlishly. "Oh Haruhi! What would you do without me?" She pretends to faint in the seat, bringing another smile to my face. "I'll think about it." I say.

She stops giggling, and looks at me with a gleam in her eye. "Really?" I nod hesitantly, not sure about exactly what I was going to do- but at least I was taking a step forward. And besides, it's not like I'm agreeing to go with Hikaru or anything. Renge smiles gently and then breaks out into strange laughter. "You do know what this means right?"

"No, what?"

Her Cheshire cat grin plasters back onto her face, and suddenly I am very afraid. "Renge…." I say cautiously. She smirks, and pulls out her credit card. Realizing her intent- I groan, and knock my head onto the table. Why me and my big mouth? "I say tomorrow you and I head over to Berkes, Victoria's Secret, and Gucci to find us some party worthy clothes!" She squirms around in the seat, obviously elated at my discomfort at shopping.

"Did somebody say shopping?"

I lift up from the table to see Hikaru staring at me with his head cocked to the side. "No we didn't." I insist, remembering all the times that him and Kaoru kidnapped me into dressing in such god awful outfits. So bossy, and demanding. Yep, that's the twins for you. "I don't think I heard wrong," He smirked. Slowly, I see the old Hikaru from Ouran days coming out to pull me into a dressing room of mass clothing destruction. Maybe this weekend bash wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Of course you didn't hear wrong Hikaru." Renge looked between the both of us, "In fact, Haruhi has just agreed to come to the bash this weekend." She's all smiles, like the evil puppeteer she is. I glare, wishing I had laser beams that could imprint the word "nosy" on her forehead. Renge is playing both of us like we're marionettes! "Actually, I was just discussing it-" I start.

"And she's elated! So we're going shopping, right Haruhi?" Renge interrupts, and turns to me with an if-you-don't-say-yes-I'll-murder-you look. The glare is so intimidating; that I shamefully give in. "Yeah, super excited." I drag on unenthusiastically.

Hikaru surprisingly is all smiles, and he laughs. "Well that's great; you'll both amp up the party." He then glances nervously at Renge, and grins. "This was your plan right?" She smirks like a master genius, gathers up her purse and heads for the door. "I'll never tell!" Renge yells over her shoulder as she leaves out the restaurant. All the other customers are stunned at her exit, and even go so far as to looking out the window.

Really? I can't believe she just left me here with him.

"You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I know how Renge can be." Hikaru mumbles apologetically. "I figured when she'd invited me, it was some scheme like this." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Then why did you come if you knew?" Hikaru paused, and really seemed to think for a few seconds. "Honestly? At first I didn't know why I came. But now? I'm pretty sure it was so I could see you again." He smiled.

Butterflies fill my stomach once again, and despite my brain telling me not to- I ask the question anyway. "Even after everything that happened?" This was most likely the one answer I was always scared of, and perhaps it was because anytime I'm around Hikaru- I can never tell what he's thinking. Such a mystery, as always. His demeanor seemed to change when I asked that question. The muscles in his wide lean chest flexed under the blue American brand t-shirt he was wearing, along with the dark black jeans that hung low on his hips. It must be a new style in America….I think.

Hikaru's hazel eyes seemed to melt into a dark honey yellow, and my breath once again caught in my chest. "Even after," He replies huskily. "I'll see you later, Haruhi"

And without even looking back, Hikaru shuffled his way through the now very busy café and out the door. It wasn't until a few minutes after he left that I realized something. Something so important, that I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out until now.

That maybe…..there was a tiny, teensy, bitsy chance that I had a crush on Hikaru Hitachiin. And that maybe, just maybe I was beginning to like him as way more than a friend.

Great, like my sucky life needed to get any more complicated.

Kudos! From MelonDrop So, I hope you guys liked the first chapter of "We Were Beyond Saving." Throughout the writing process, there were times when I got dreary and had to rewrite again…because it sounded boring…and yada yada yada. All that good stuff. So yep, long freaking story on Microscoft, but I'm sure it barely skims the definition of "long" on Fanfiction. But there ya have it folks, the first chapter! So R&R…let me know what you thought about it, if it needs any improvement, or what you liked best! Whatever just happens to comes across your gluttonous brain chatboard ;) Love to hear it and Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey There Guys ^^ So, I know it's been quite awhile since I updated..and trust me it was with good reason. Let's just say I had to deal with family issues and the computer got destroyed in the process lol But I'm back, better than ever, and soooo ready to dive into this story that I left off with. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter to "We Were Beyond Saving." If you have any good questions, grammar advice or heck even just a praise to the story~ feel free to Review!

_**The Night I Wished I Could Forget**_

The phone line rang for the hundredth time that day.

"Sir, Mr. Koshida is on line one for you. He says it's an urgent matter regarding the gala this upcoming weekend. Should I put him on hold?" Maria's octane voice reverberated through the speaker on my desk. When was I ever going to get some peace and quiet around here? Pushing the white button down irritably, I spoke monotone into the mic- "Just take a notice from him, I have enough work here as it is."

Glancing down at the stack of paperwork, I glared ambiguously at it-wishing it would all burst into flames. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough, they'd make their way off my desk and out the office door. "Alright sir, but I also mentioned earlier that your mother called. Did you ever get back to her?"

Smacking myself in the face, I groaned and leaned back in the leather chair. Dear Lord, I needed a vacation. "No, Maria. Just call her back for me and take a notice for her too. She knows better than anyone that I'm the only one swamped here." Rolling my eyes distinctly, I looked out the window- noticing the incoming dark clouds hampering the once sunny sky. Hmm funny, I didn't recall hearing about a storm on the weather channel this morning.

"Of course sir, I apologize for disturbing you." Her brisk voice sincerely replied. Bringing my attention back to reality, I hit the button- turning off the mic system that was connected to my office. For once, I'd just like a day off. One without constant phone calls, or uninvited guests showing up at my house nagging me about work. Honestly? I was a bit sick of the job.

Sighing tiredly, I relaxed back into my chair. This past week had been hell for me, not to mention the little scheme "Renge" had cooked up for me the other day. That girl was still as evil as the day I'd met her. Shuddering distinctly at the image of her Cheshire smile, I closed my eyes and tried to think of better times.

Like the fact that Haruhi's hair had grown longer, or she now took sugar in her coffee.

Blinking stupidly, I scowled and bit my lip. Why was I thinking about her AGAIN? I'd probably thought about her more than the number of times my cellphone had rang today. Which was considerably a large amount, seeing as my number was practically a hotline for every major corporation in the nation of Japan.

Sometimes it sucked being rich.

A knock resounded through my office door, and I quickly straightened my tie. "Come in." I said sternly, hoping the visitor was a friend and not another business associate. The door creaked open slowly, revealing brown leather loafers, an expensive navy collared suit, and a mirror image of myself standing in the doorway. It seemed like my brother had decided to come pay me a visit.

"Kaoru," I blinked in surprise, flicking the papers in front of me off to the side.

Pushing his thick bangs out of his face, Kaoru shook his head and smiled genuinely at his brother who looked stressed out in the office chair. The man looked worn and torn. He reminded himself to tell mother to give Hikaru a break every now and then. "Hey Hikaru, I stopped by to see how you were doing." Throwing his work case on the nearby couch, Kaoru made his way to the desk and propped himself atop it's surface. Cocking his head to the side, he noticed the surprise on his brother's face and waved his hand in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Hikaru?"

I blinked a couple of times, coming out of my reverie at Kaoru's presence. "Oh sorry, I'm a little out of it." Kaoru smirked and grabbed one of the pencils off his desk, twirling the end and poking the sharp lead. "I noticed, are you sure you're not taking on too much of a heavy workload? I don't need you passing out on me." Kaoru leaned forward, gently caressing Hikaru's cheek. "Are you okay?"

The concern in his eyes made me feel a bit guilty for keeping my meeting with Haruhi a secret. Kaoru would've flipped if he'd found out I'd went to go see her. After the ordeal that happened last year, he did anything and everything to keep me out of Haruhi's way. I don't think he did it to be spiteful, I believe he just didn't want to see me go through the same depression as last year. Well, let's not just say depression. I highly doubt moping around and not paying attention to your surroundings is considered depression. Besides, I was only in that state for a month- before I moved onto Italy to get away from Japan for a bit. It's only been three months since I've gotten back, and already I'm in deep shit.

"Oh it's nothing Kaoru. I admit, it's been a little hectic around here- but nothing a little sleep and coffee can't fix." I laughed cheerily and rubbed the back of my head. Kaoru didn't seem convinced, but he didn't say anything. Instead, Kaoru set down the pencil and narrowed his eyes. "You were gone last Friday morning. I called the office, and Maria said you went out for breakfast with a friend."

Feeling the anxiety hit me hard, I glanced down at the papers and pretended to be interested in it's contents. "So? I felt like a little coffee and some muffins. There's nothing wrong with getting some breakfast." I mumbled, still feeling his penetrating gaze locked onto me. Kaoru scooted off the desk, and walked around the edge- glancing over my shoulder at the papers. "I'm not saying getting breakfast is a bad thing, but what's strange is it was a _commoner's_ coffee shop and any friends we have wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that."

I felt the sweat begin to gather at my temple, and I bit the inside of my lip.

Kaoru bent forward, whispering gently in my ear. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." I flinched at his words, feeling the déjà vu of the events a year ago. "Would you just get off that subject? This has nothing to do with her." I grumbled irritably. Kaoru pulled back, the concern in his eyes apparent. "Hikaru, I don't care what you say. It's always been about _her_. You can't fool me into thinking that just because you've been gone for a year that you've gotten over her. You only left to submerge yourself in work, admit it- you ran to protect yourself."

Frustration boiled in my veins and I glared at him over my shoulder. "Just leave, I don't need you lecturing me over stupid shit that has nothing to do with me anymore." Kaoru kept a straight face, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Throw insults at me, I don't care" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, making his way over to the couch and plopping down on it's cushions. He eyed me from the corner of the room, irritation obviously settling into his lean, muscular frame. "Honestly? I just wished if you loved her, then you'd quit being a coward and go take her. Don't wallow in self-pity if you aren't going to do nothing about it. All in all Hikaru…" He stared me down hard, making me shiver in nervousness.

"Quit running away." He commanded sternly, seeming much more mature for his age than he really was.

Finally I snapped, and growled at him. "I'm NOT running away. I'm respecting her wishes."

"And how do you know what her wishes are? Have you ever taken the courage out to ask her who she wants? What she wants? You haven't had you?" Kaoru snapped back, crossing his legs and staring seriously at Hikaru who was at a loss for words. "You said you loved her, but when you stepped forward and took the next step, you took off with your tail between your legs at the consequences. That's WHY you're not good enough for her right now."

He broke off eye contact and stared down at the carpeted floor. "It's why if you keep this up, if you're not serious about stepping up, you're only going to get hurt Hikaru." Kaoru glanced up apologetically, as if sorry for his harsh words of reality. "I don't want that."

I exhaled stressfully, taking in the full brunt of Kaoru's words. I hated it when he got like this, because everything he ever said was the truth. It pained me to admit, that I was a coward. I was still a kid mentally, because I was always afraid of Haruhi's rejection. But I couldn't let Kaoru think he was right. It wasn't in my nature to be that way.

I waved him off, and sighed. "Yeah, I know how you feel, but trust me Kaoru- I'm not getting involved with her. That last meeting was for Renge, not her." Kaoru's ears perked in interest, and his devious smile popped back up onto his face. "Oh Renge you say? How is she?" I stared blankly at Kaoru, a little irked by his sudden change in personality. God, I hated it when he did that.

But I was thankful for the change of topic, and I kicked back in my chair.

"She wanted to attend the gala with Haruhi this weekend. Apparently they both need some down time, and Renge called me to set up an invite for Haruhi." I rolled my eyes, watching Kaoru squirm in his seat at the mention of the gala. The man was practically dying for the weekend to show up. After all, the designs that would be featured were all his.

"So that's why you went to meet them?" Kaoru smiled gracefully, the earlier serious attitude completely forgotten. I nodded my head in agreement, and opened my desk drawer to pull out a post it note Renge had given me. I waved it around, so Kaoru could see the writing. "She even gave me her new address, so I could drop off some of your newest clothing designs."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, "Why would she need those?"

"Apparently Chanel or Dolche & Gabana isn't good enough for this weekend's event. She needs your **genius** or so she says." I set the note on the desk for him, glancing out the window at the hazy, dark clouds. "You can send them to her the day before the gala. Either way, she knew getting Haruhi to go was going to be a tough egg to hatch. But the girl is a master at manipulation I suppose."

"Do you mean to say Haruhi will be going?"

I stared back at him, noticing the look of surprise etched on his face. "That's exactly what I mean to say." I closed my eyes, waiting for the lectures to start spewing out of Kaoru's mouth. There's no way he would be okay with me spending time with Haruhi. Kaoru blinked, "Huh, well I only hope she'll be able to make it this weekend. I mean, with Tamaki going off to Berlin soon; I'd figured she'd want to spend time with him."

I flinched at the sudden revelation of news, and quickly jerked my head to the side. "What do you mean Tamaki's going to Berlin?!" I felt the rush of adrenaline sporadically making my heart jump, and prayed to keep it under control. Kaoru noticed my anxiety and tsked his finger. "Yes, he's leaving this Friday. According to Kyouya, his grandmother is too ill to make the flight to Berlin, so she's sending Tamaki instead. It's sad really, seeing as his and Haruhi's anniversary was coming up soon."

I bit the inside of my lip at Kaoru's news. No wonder Renge was so intent on dragging Haruhi to the gala, she didn't want Haruhi all alone on her anniversary. In which the man she was suppose to be spending it with, was leaving her behind to go halfway around the world. Rage at Tamaki filled my mind, and I thought of countless ways I could strangle him. How could he do this to her?

"Hikaru?"

I shook my head, trying to escape the endless amount of fantasies in which I tortured Tamaki. "I understand Kaoru, I suppose she just changed her mind that's all. Renge doesn't want her to feel lonely more than likely." Kaoru nodded his head in agreement and glanced at the Rolex that encircled his wrist. "Wow, would you look at the time. I came here just to stop by and I ended up staying longer than intended. Mother's going to kill me." He straightened his suit and grabbed his work case off the couch quickly. "Tell you what Hikaru," He strutted over to the desk and took the post it note containing Renge's address. Stuffing it into his suit pocket, Kaoru made his way to the door. "I'll call you up later and finish with the details on Berlin, but seriously Hikaru- for now, just promise me you'll keep your distance from Haruhi." He stopped at the door, waiting for my answer.

"I can't promise you anything Kaoru, " I looked down at the open desk drawer I never shut and saw the sewing kit Haruhi had left behind at Ouran Academy placed neatly in the bottom of the drawer.

"I'll try to stay away from her as much as I can, but like I said…I can't promise that we won't run into each other. Especially if Renge's involved." I smiled quirkily, and waved at Kaoru. "Now get going, before Mother REALLY kills you."

Kaoru, seeming satisfied at my answer, smiled and waved back. "I'll call you later, until then- take care."

Watching him disappear out of the doorway, I sighed in exhaustion when I heard the door close. Such an intense conversation was making me feel drained and sleepy. Looking over at the coffee maker sitting on the extended table across the room, I frowned. I wasn't really in the mood for anymore coffee.

Pulling out my cellphone, I clicked through the random numbers in my contact list and stopped on a single name that had been enlisted since I met them.

The blinking bar highlighted the name, and I sighed huskily.

I was like a sinking ship with far too many holes in the bottom. My patched up boat began drowning again when I stepped through that café door, and saw that dark brown hair and light skin glowing in the morning light.

My arms got goose bumps as I thought of her large brown eyes, and gorgeous figure. It'd only been a year since I last seen her- yet she changed so much. Here I was stuck in the past, while she had clearly moved on with Tamaki for the future. Was I still as love-struck as I was when I first realized how much I loved her? Or was this just a rewrite? A relapse of what could've been?

Shaking my head thoughtfully, I smiled sadly and ran the pads of my fingers over my desk. Of course she'd moved on, why wouldn't she? All that kiss was to her a year ago, was a burden. Something that could've torn her and Tamaki apart. And if it wasn't for my controlling nature, I COULD'VE taken her away from Tamaki. I COULD'VE shown her what love really meant between a man and a woman. But instead, all I'd done was run from the consequences and taken off to Italy to heal my rejected heart. Which unbelievably, was still longing for her touch and love.

God, how I wanted to take her away.

But I couldn't break her heart. She loved Tamaki, and that's all there was to it. It didn't matter how much I craved her, worshipped her, or loved her. The fact of the matter was, I was just a "friend" and nothing more. These silly games that my mind kept playing on me had to stop.

Like Kaoru said, he had to stop running. But not in the way Kaoru had meant it. This time, instead of stepping up and claiming her…he was going to give up. He was going to get over this love and move on, for both of their sakes.

Especially his own.

Straightening up my shoulders, I reached for the work phone and speed dialed an old friend of mine. Listening to the phone ring a mere three times, before it picked up- I smiled at the brisk, efficient voice that answered the line.

"Hello, Ootari Medical Procedures speaking, What can you do for us today?" The cold nature, was underlain with a warm extent. "Hey there Kyouya, It's Hikaru. I've got a proposition for you."

I could almost "feel" the raise of his eyebrows on the other side of the line, obviously interested in the proposal. "Depends, how is it going to benefit the both of us?" I smiled easily, and sat against my desk- watching the rolling thunder crack in the sky beyond my window. "I need a vacation before the gala this upcoming weekend. Do you think you can manage something for the old group? And I mean Tamaki as well, make SURE he can come." His name bit at my lips, almost leaving a stinging sensation.

The silence on the phone almost became overwhelming, til he spoke with a bit of mischief in his voice. "I could do something, but why is this out of the blue Hikaru? Got something you need to get off your chest?" The smirk on Kyouya's face was imminent, and I frowned. "No, I just figured He needs to see Haruhi again before he ships off to Berlin for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh, how sweet of you. What are you? A Mother hen?"

I growled at the reference, resisting the temptation to hang up on him. God, the guy could be a pain in the ass sometimes. "Shut up Kyouya, I mean it. I just saw her the other day- and she seemed pretty down in the dumps about him leaving. He needs to step up and see her before he leaves. "

"Well, as much as I agree with you on that _issue- _how do you expect Tamaki to be around you with Haruhi? I mean of course he forgave you, but there's still bound to be tension."

I poked at my desk, "He shouldn't have any worries anymore, considering I've gotten over that silly crush. I took the time this past year to realize how foolish I was. I want to make up for it, and if it involves getting Haruhi and Tamaki to spend their anniversary together before he leaves….then so be it."

Kyouya chuckled over the phone, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I could give less of a shit what you believe, but if you care about them as much as I do…you'll do this for Haruhi. I know somewhere inside that money-grubbing heart you have, there's a bit of caring kindness towards her." I clucked my tongue, feeling a bit pleased with myself at his loss for words.

"So what do you say Kyouya? Are you up for it?"

"I suppose I could afford to do some form of charity," He sighed in fake resignation and I felt him smile over the phone. "So be it, I'll arrange for a trip to Kyoto to be set up this Wednesday. It'll be simple, just like Haruhi wants. A fireworks show will be included, along with a two-day hot spring trip. Make sure everyone else is aware, I may have the time to set up appointments for a pain in the ass- but I find it distasteful to call so many people for an invitation. You take care of that matter, Goodbye Hikaru."

And with that note, the doctor hung up on the grinning Hikaru.

So there it was. A first baby step for Hikaru moving on towards his future. Although he was proud of himself for making the decision, he couldn't help but feel a heavy load of lead settling in his heart. He was determined on giving up on her, but the real question was….

Could he really follow through with it?

*to be continued*

So Kudos Everyone ^^ Nice to see I finally updated ehh? And boy did that chapter take me forever to write. Spent a whole day reading and revising, rewriting, moaning, and groaning. So yeah, all that good stuff came out to be this long chapter. Well, it was long on Microsoft..but you all know how that goes when it transitions over to Fanfiction. Long a$$ story on Word..itty bitty paragraphs on Fanfiction. Whoopee lol But I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of "We Were Beyond Saving"

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW- as I've clarified before…I DEVOUR them lol Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive and not stupid ;3 thanks for reading and hopefully you will all want a third chapter on its way!

-Thank you Very much! ~Coming at you from: Melon-Drop Sensei


End file.
